Bishoujo Senshi Serra Moon:Kuroi Yume
by Hooks-n-Splinterz
Summary: Standing guard, watching the universe as it grew and grew. Expanding into different dimensions and galaxies. She was Universia…the universe’s creator'


**Comments: I decided to write this story cause me and my friend Denise had created our own senshi and we started to rolepaly with them. So I decided to write a story and my friends wanted to join in. Yea...my fiancée wanted to join so I asked,did he want to be a senshi or a soldier?   
  
He said it was up to me...so, I pulled a Seiya. Meaning, that when he's not transformed he'll be male, and when he's transformed, he'll be female ^^;; That's all so onto the story!!**

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_    Stars...bright and illuminating, weak and growing darker with each passing millennium. She watched stars be created and then watched as they exploded into a multitude of colors. Standing guard, watching the universe as it grew and grew. Expanding into different dimensions and galaxies. She was Universia...the universe's creator.   
  
    Her dark hair swirled around her petite figure. Seeming like a ray of dark light against her pale skin. Her copper colored eyes surveyed the bleakness around her. A small sad smile played on her lips. Cupping her hands in front of her breasts, a small purple-ish glow began to grow in her hands.   
  
    Floating away from her hand, it stopped mid-way from her abdomen. The light began to widen, and a tiny body could be seen forming. The light grew brighter and brighter till it reached the point of blinding her. She raised her arm to block it and turned her head to the side. Once the light had dimmed, she turned to face it again and gave a little gasp.   
  
    Within the glowing orb, a baby lay nestled sleeping. The purple light feeding it warmth and security. Sprinkles of snow white covered the baby's tiny head. She reached out and took hold of the baby. Eyes of golden yellow opened and they widened in wonderment at seeing this new face. She cooed happily and brushed her lips to the baby's forehead.   
  
     "Child of the Universe,what shall I name thee?" she asked. Looking about her for clues, she glanced into the shadows and felt something tug at her insides.   
  
     "Yes...that is what I shall name thee Anino,my Anino." She cuddled the baby and the baby let out a small giggle. Universia walked gracefully to a dimly lit room. A small cradle lay in the middle of it, surrounded with tiny stuffed animals. She gently placed the small baby into the cradle and began to rock it, humming a soft tune.   
  
    A soft warm breeze ran through the room, filling it with the scent of cinnamon spice and a hint of vanilla. The child watched its mother hum, her eyes slowly drooping, heavy with oncoming sleep.   
  
    The sweet tune of her voice and the warm breeze put Anino to sleep. And her mother pulled the covers over her small body, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.   
  
     "Sleep tight, my little babe" She turned and left the room, calling for the lights to simmer out. Leaving the room in total darkness.
_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
    Her eyes snapped open, sweat trickling down her forehead and back. She turned to her side and glanced at the clock, _6:45_ flashed in red neon numbers. A low groan passed through her mouth as she sat up, running her fingers through her hair. Pushing the blankets to the side, she went to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. The dark blue Crossroads high school male uniform hung limply on the hanger, she tossed it onto her bed and walked into her adjourning bathroom.   
  
    She striped herself of her pajamas, and undergarments. Reaching over she turned the hot water on and then the cold to even it out. Once she determined that it was the right temperature, she turned the shower on and stepped in. She sighed, the warm water beating down on her warm body. She washed her hair and body, the smell of lilac wafting through the bathroom.   
  
    Seeing that she was clean, she turned off the water and stepped out. Her body dripped with excess water and her hair lay stuck to her face. She dried herself and pulled on a new pair of underwear and a black bra. Walking back into her bedroom, she removed the clothing from the hanger and put the pants on first. Pulling the long-sleeved shirt over her head, she tucked it in and fixed the collar. Taking her brush, she brushed her hair back, her hair failing a little past her jaw line.   
  
    She glanced once more at the clock, _7:00_ flashing. She smirked and walked out of her bedroom, entering the living room of her one-bedroom apartment. Grabbing her backpack, she went to the cupboards and grabbed herself a pop tart. She took a bite and opened the front door. Locking it, she rushed down the stairs and to the complex parking lot. The sounds of her heels hitting the pavement echoed through the parking lot, and stopped in front of a silver and purple Harley Davidson's motorcycle.   
  
    Pulling on the helmet, she turned it on and gunned the engine. Tires screeching, she drove out of the lot, smoke billowing behind her.  
  
**Well...that's all for now...I'll update soon...maybe every other week or so. ^^;**


End file.
